


Kiss The Girl

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Disney Movie, Based on a Disney Song, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Helga Pataki, Bisexual Phoebe Heyerdahl, Blanket Permission, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Complete, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, High School, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Music, Kiss The Girl, LGBTQ Female Character, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-The Jungle Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: OTPPrompt. "Imagine that your OTP are in the "best friends who are mutually pining for each other but are too scared to admit it" stage. One day, they are having a cute moment when Person C shows up out of nowhere with a boombox and plays "Kiss the Girl."





	Kiss The Girl

 

Years after helping Arnold find his parents, life moved on. They were all still friends with him, but it was hard to stay in contact with him due to there being hardly any signal service in the jungle. Plus, he and his parents had begun to travel the world, helping people wherever and however they could.

 

 

His friends started their freshman year of high school just as he and his parents arrived in India. They all missed him, but moved on with their lives.

 

The first to do so was Gerald. He became co-captain of the basketball team and President of the Gaming Club. Gaming Club focused on all forms of games and any grade in their school could join, just as long as they kept their grades up. He and Phoebe mutually broke up and stayed friends.

 

Rhonda and Nadine were still best friends, despite their clashing personalities and interests. The girls rolled their eyes at each other when the snobby, preppy Senior girls sneered at them while walking past them in the halls or the cafeteria.

 

Curly mellowed out a lot, though he still freed the animals from the zoo and could usually be seen riding on the giraffes or zebras on the weekends. He also seemed to have moved on from Rhonda. He no longer went by the name "Curly" and preferred to be known as "Thad" or "Tad."

 

Eugene finally came out as gay to his friends and they warmly accepted him with smiles and hugs. He started dating a boy their age. They met in Gym class and had a mutual love for Broadway and the theatre.

But the one person out of all of them who moved on the most was Helga. It took years, but she finally got there. She no longer had her locket or her love poetry books. She didn't have shrines or secret security rooms. Moving on gave Helga the courage to finally be herself around people, mostly her friends.

 

They all became closer friends when Helga finally opened herself up to them. She finally broke herself free from her fears and doubts and self-hatred. Her friends encouraged her to keep writing. She still did poetry, but she also began writing fiction and fanfiction stories. She became addicted to fanfiction when Phoebe introduced her to it.

Lately, whenever she was around her best friend, she began to feel the exact same way she used to feel around Arnold. Only, without the obsession, the possessiveness, the stalking and the shrines. She just felt really good and goofy around Phoebe. 

 

She was beginning to suspect that her best friend felt the same. She blushed and stammered around Helga, but Helga didn't know for sure if Phoebe felt the same way that she did.

 

Their friends noticed their feelings for each other, of course, and when confronted about it, they blushed and mutually agreed that they didn't want to ruin their friendship.

 

Unseen by the two friends, their friends just rolled their eyes and came up with a plan to get the two together.

 

On a Monday, during their free period, Helga and Phoebe were hanging out at the outside courtyard. They sat together on a bench that rested in a gazebo.

 

Gerald and the others showed up from out of nowhere, interrupting their conversation. Gerald held up a boombox that was playing the song "Kiss the Girl" from the Disney version of The Little Mermaid.

 

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other, blushing and stuttering.

 

"JUST KISS, ALREADY!" their friends shouted at them over the music playing.

They obeyed, still blushing but now they were smiling while they kissed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
